


REMINISCING

by EchoThruTheWoods



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoThruTheWoods/pseuds/EchoThruTheWoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two reprobate ex-Turks and a bottle of whiskey. Rated Mature for the usual naughty words as well as reference to, um, leisure-time activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	REMINISCING

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silliness, and a not-very-canon Vincent.

Vincent settled into the deep cushions of a black leather armchair, and accepted the glass of whiskey Veld handed him.

“This is nice. I never imagined you joining a ‘gentleman’s club.’”

“It was a birthday gift from Tseng. A one year membership with all the perks.” Veld sipped his own drink, eyeing Vincent over the glass. “And speculation about whether I qualify as a gentleman will get you turfed so fast your pretty little head will spin.”

Vincent suppressed a grin. “I didn’t say anything.” He put his feet up on the corner of the table, drinking slowly, and watching the coming and going of other members and their guests. His eyes followed a few of them with a sniper’s keen intensity. Oh, Veld knew that look.

“Vincent, the meaning of ‘gentleman’s club’ is not ‘meat market.’”

‘Yeah, yeah.” Vincent turned, leaning half out of his chair as a sleek, broad-shouldered man in sweats strode through the sitting room. “There’s a gym here?”

“All the amenities, Tseng told me. Gym, pool, bar, dining room, et cetera.”

“And?”

“And what?”

Vincent winked, not quite smirking. Veld sighed.

“There’s a limited number of rooms available for members from out of town who need a place to stay. They do NOT come with…companionship.”

“Well, that’s dull.” Vincent tipped his head back, closing his eyes. After a couple of minutes, he said, “Veld, you ever have any regrets?”

“About what?”

“Life with the Turks, I guess.”

“I think you know the answer to that.” Veld swallowed the rest of his drink. “But it’s past. What about you?” He pointed at Vincent. “Besides the usual shit.”

Staring up at the ceiling, Vincent said, “I regret not having sex more often.”

Veld snorted. Setting his glass on the table, he added fresh ice to it. “Valentine, there wasn’t a supply closet or conference room in the old Shinra tower that we didn’t bang in.” He refilled the glass with whiskey, sat back and took a sip. “Or a stairwell. Hell, we even did it in the cafeteria between meal shifts.”

“Uh huh.”

“We did it in an elevator once,” said Veld. “You hit the emergency brake. Old Man Shinra and the entire board of trustees heard you coming from six floors up.”

“Mm.”

“We did it in his limo. While it was up on the lift to be serviced.”

“I remember that.”

“And we did it in the pergola during the garden party for his wife’s birthday.”

Vincent sat up. “Oh, yeah, that was the time I put that koi down your back as they were taking the group photo.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t do it while we were in the pergola or that fish would’ve found its way into your underwear.”

Vincent snickered. “Whatever happened to it?”

“You hid them in my coat pocket, and wasn’t THAT fun when Mrs. Shinra needed a hankie and I tried to offer mine.”

“Not the underwear! The fish!”

“I put it back in the pond. They were four hundred gil a fin, I wasn’t going to get docked for killing one.”

“You could’ve blamed me, Veld.”

Veld scowled at him. “That’s not the way I operate. Not that you didn’t deserve it.”

“You’re still pissed about the underwear, aren’t you?”

“You try handing a man’s black silk thong to your boss’s wife.”

Vincent poured more whiskey for himself. “You know where we never did it? The Old Man’s office.”

Veld nearly choked on his drink. “It was floor to ceiling security cams. We’d’ve been screwing live on CCTV for the whole staff’s entertainment.”

Vincent met his eyes. The silence held for a long, quivering moment.

Veld began to laugh.


End file.
